In the past, the build-up of carbon and tar deposits on the bottom surface of a coke oven door plug or lining that is parallel to the oven floor, has prevented the coke oven door from seating properly at the oven, which has prevented the coke oven door from being latched securely. Heretofore, it has been necessary to manually clean this bottom surface periodically in order to maintain sufficient clearance between it and the oven floor so that the door can be latched securely.